manzanas y matematicas
by focustos44
Summary: ante la ayuda prestada por twight a applejack en relación a su falta de manejo sobre las matemáticas, applejack descubra lo difíciles que son...


_**Manzanas y matemáticas**_

_**Pov applejack**_

Es un gran día, el aire es fresco, el césped es verde y que mejor día que pasarla trabajando junto a la familia, comienzo a galopar hacia los grandes árboles de la familia, los arboles que concentran todo el esfuerzo de los Apple, inflo mi pecho con orgullo, un orgullo tan grande que siento que se escapa de mi corazón de manzana, ver el fruto de nuestro trabajo es gratificante

-aquí voy-gritaba mientras me preparaba para golpear y golpear para conseguir las manzanas para vender

-applejack-pronto me detuve, una voz grave y profunda me llamaba, no hace falta ser muy lista para saber de quién era

-oh, big mac, ¿qué sucede?-decía con mi clásico acento campirano, como de costumbre mi gran hermano con una mirada simple, pero profunda y armoniosa me veía mientras se acercaba a mi

-hoy día toca vender las manzanas-me decía con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, siento que mis ojos se encogieron ante tal revelación, me quede estática por un momento

-¡¿hoy?!, ¿es mi turno?-decía un poco temerosa, he estado en muchos rodeos, enfrentado a las criaturas más peligrosas de equestria, pero aun así esto me da un poco… ¡no es miedo!, pero es un sentimiento de incomodidad… mucha incomodidad

-eyup, yo me encargo de cosechar-me decía para retirarse, suertudo, lo que daría por tener que cosechar antes que vender, doy un suspiro, nunca me ha agradado el tema de vender, demasiados… números, y cosas así, soy mejor con las cosas manuales, curiosamente los números me van bien cuando cocino, bueno… en realidad los útiles están con sus medidas por lo que no tengo que calcular, ¡vamos applejack! que no te ganen unos simples numero.

Pronto sacudo mi cabeza, siento de inmediato que mi mente se calienta en tan solo pensar en las inmensidades de operaciones… ughhhh, cochinos números, pronto saco mi sombrero para darme un poco de viento e ir a buscar el puesto junto con las manzanas ya predestinadas.

Estoy de ida al pueblo, es un hermoso día, debe ser antinatural que yo esté aquí vendiendo antes que estar cosechando, siento como el viento mueve fuertemente las copas de los arboles, como si me llamaran para cosecharlos

-muy pronto mis hermosos arboles-musitaba mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza resignada y volvía al camino. Finalmente llego, me instalo, saco mi libreta la cual me ayuda a mantener constancia de los números, aunque sencillamente les hago el desquite… ¡no!, recuerda applejack, una sonrisa, buen servicio, no mostrar cara de enojada me decía para intentar formar mi mejor sonrisa, no tardo en llegar la primera clienta

-buenos días, quiero cinco manzanas acarameladas, y dos frituras-pronto llego mi primera cliente, trago fuerte, detesto… en verdad es un agrado y un fastidio… ¿por qué piden dos cosas distintas?, me dificultan el trabajo, veamos… las manzanas valen bits, y las frituras dos… son… pronto las anoto en la libreta, me demoro un minuto aproximadamente

-son… nueve bits-le decía, pronto ella me pagaba para llevarse su pedido, suspiro, en serio es difícil, no soy muy ágil con los números, y el que este el cliente ahí me pone más nerviosa, pero doy gracia de que compren, necesito dinero para comprar una nueva herramienta para las manzanas la que cuesta ochenta bits… pronto veo que tan solo llevo nueve… va a ser un día muy largo…

-hola applejack-pronto alguien rompe mis pensamientos, veo a twilight al frente mío, ¿cuando apareció?

-hola twilight-decía reincorporándome un poco, borre mi semblante de duda para dar una sonrisa, ella me miraba como si estuviera analizándome

-no pude evitar mirar a lo lejos, te cuesta un poco las matemáticas ¿cierto?-me decía, ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Cómo?, no evite ponerme un poco nerviosa

-¿costarme?, no, es solo que soy… un poco…-un poco… ¿qué escusa invento?, me quede congelada, ninguna excusa en mi cabeza sonaba creíble, ¡vamos cerebro ayúdame!

-hmmm-solté eso no mas, no evite llevarme el casco al rostro

-escucha… yo puedo ayudarte, será divertido, las matemáticas son geniales-me decía, no evite mostrar una mueca de confusión, no, de chiste, no… agghhh, la verdad no se qué cara mostrar

-¿matemáticas?, ¿divertidas?-fue lo único que esboce, ella esbozaba una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaban de chispas, ¿qué clase de poni coloca una mueca feliz por numeritos?… oh cierto… los cerebritos

-por supuesto, ven mañana… te aseguro que te gustaran-me decía para retirarse, lo hizo tan rápido que no pude negarme

-¡espera twilight!-le gritaba, pero se perdía en el pueblo, solo solté un suspiro fastidioso, ahora las matemáticas estarán conmigo mañana.

-applejack bienvenida-me decía, había tocado la puerta de la biblioteca, ¿qué clase de poni vive en una biblioteca?, no es cálido, aunque esté bien decorado, solo espero que esto se termine rápido

-solo venía a decirte que…-pronto veo un especie de pupitre, una mesa y una pizarra, ella se lo tomo muy en serio

-pasa, estoy feliz de que te interese el camino de la sabiduría-me decía con un rostro tan feliz que no pude negarme, ¿sabiduría?, ¿desde cuándo saber de numeritos tontos es sabio?, cálmate, pase y tome asiento

-bien…comencemos, lo primero son los números-me decía con unos lentes y haciendo levitar una varita con su magia y tenia ilustrado los números del uno al diez, no evite sentirme ofendida

-twilight se me los números-le alzaba la voz con una mueca hastiada, ¿es en serio?, tan tarada no soy

-ok… entonces pasemos a las operaciones fundamentales-me decía, eso también me lo sé, las sumas fueron fáciles, las restas también, la multiplicación también, las divisiones igual, pero pronto…

-vaya, que estas muy bien, no entiendo porque te demoraste tanto con la cliente-me decía, nuevamente intentare no tomar eso como un insulto, yo fui a la escuela, el que no lo use no significa que sea tonta

-comencemos con lo principal de las matemáticas… ecuaciones-me decía, pronto comenzó a dibujar algo que me dio un poco de miedo, ahora habían letras, ¡LETRAS!

-¿qué es eso?-decía un poco confundida, se supone que la matemática radica en números, ¿porque hay letras?… ¿PORQUE?

-las ecuaciones son igualdades que utilizan una parte numérica y otra literal-me decía, luego la definición se volvía mas extenso, me hablo de quien la creo, cuando comenzó, y su principal uso, el lenguaje que utilizo fue por demás extenso y… cerebrito, muy cerebrito, pero ella hablaba feliz, como si de su pasión fuera, algo me dice que esta potra no conocerá el amor

-¿entendiste?-me decía con semblante optimista, mis ojos estaban confundidos, trago fuerte

-si….-musitaba un poco insegura, creo que su euforia fue tanta que…

-perfecto, que inteligente-me decía, no entendí nada, y sé que se va a poner peor así que será mejor que pregunte

-excepto… ¿qué es esa X?-pregunte señalando que en una parte había un "mas X", ella miraba para responderme

-es la variable-¿variable?, ¿qué es una variable?, me está dando mala espina esto

-¿y eso es?-volví a preguntar, con un pobre intento de entender

-la variable puede tomar cualquier numero-me decía, ¿Qué?, ¿cualquier numero?, entonces es infinito

-¿y cuál es el asunto de esa… variable?-decía muy confundida sin entender el porqué de algo que puede ser cualquier numero

-es que satisfaga la igualdad, mira…-pronto de esa… cosas, ¿porque es una cosa extraña?, empezaron a aparecer mas letras, y pronto…

-¿porque ese número es más pequeño?-preguntaba mirando que un número tenía un número más pequeño arriba

-oh, qué bueno que te diste cuenta, es un exponente-me decía, pronto empezó a explicarme eso del exponente, lo entendí ligeramente, un numero que se multiplica a sí mismo, no es difícil de entender, pero lo que me dio miedo fue y lo que dejo en claro lo inteligente que es twilight es…

-y esa es la raíz cuadrada, debes buscar un numero que multiplicado a si mismo te de lo que está dentro de la raíz-me decía, eso fue un colapso mental, como corrales encuentro un numero que multiplicado a si mimos me de cinco, el uno no sirve, el dos tampoco, y el tres me paso…

-pero entonces…-pronto mi rostro quedo en estupefacción, vi como twilight colocaba un numero decimal, ¡pero que henos!, ¡es el número más monstruoso que he visto en mi vida!, jamás vi un número mas grande, en realidad tan pequeño 2,23606797749979 y sigue y sigue, twilight sigue colocando numero

-twilight creo que es suficiente-le decía aferrando mi sombrero a mi cabeza, que numero más feo y monstruoso, ella seguía, ¿porque sigue?, ¿qué tiene de divertido eso?

-pero entre mas digito tenga más cercano será al cinco-me decía, ¿Cómo?, ¿como henos supo que era ese número?, le vuelvo a preguntar y me dice lo mismo de antes, y aun no sé que es esa X

-twilight… no entiendo eso de la X-volvía a decir un poco resignada, y no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con los bits

-mira quizás te sea más fácil entenderlo si…-pronto borraba la X para colocar la imagen de una manzana, ahora quede con manzana +5 -8 = 6, ¡por celestia!, estas matemáticas son más feas que gallo enfermo

-¿entendiste?…-me decía haciendo un especie de "cambio", ósea me dijo en términos míos que esa cosa "igual" al pasar un numero cambiaba de signo, hablando de magia, ¿cuando un cinco se va a volver negativo?, no existen los números negativos

-oh por celestia… eso es…-musitaba por lo bajo, twilight no me oyó, pero me mostro una fórmula que combino mis miedos, algo de la ecuación cuadrática, si una X me daba problema ahora se elevo al cuadrado… ¡cuadrado!, o elevado a dos

-entonces es "–b+- raíz cuadrada de"… agghhhh-es lo más horrible que vi, ¿y que es "b"?, ¿que es "a"?, de donde salió esa línea extraña que divide ambos termino, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, grite en mi mente, pronto la lección termino

-eso era, espero que te haya servido, ¿verdad que las matemáticas son geniales?-me decía, solo mostré una mueca de cansancio

-si…-decía cansada para retirarme, juro… JURO que hice bien en venirme a la granja, deduzco que con mis tíos orange hubiera pasado eso, que horrible, lo peor… LO PEOR es lo poderoso de esto, un CHISTE, un chiste matemático que me hizo twilight

_**-menos chiste que multiplicar por cero en una ecuación-**_lo recuerdo, ese chiste en el cual se rio por media HORA, y lo peor es que lo entendí.

Ya es otro día, desde ese día deje de lado todo lo matemático, en serio es horrible esa cosa, nuevamente me toca vender, ¡oh no!, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?… escuchaba en mi mente, se que twilight tuvo la mejores intenciones, pero… ¿como maestra no es muy buena?, y ni siquiera entiendo porque las complican tantos, cuadrados, raíces, X, Y Z manzanitas…. Ahhhggh gritaba nuevamente en mi cabeza

-buenas quiero dos manzanas, tres frituras, y dos mini pasteles….-me decía una orden gigante, ¿cómo corrales piensa comprar todo eso?, me asuste, jamás hice una venta tan variada, ¡por celestia!, de pronto comienzo a ver mi operación, por alguna extraña razón…

-son… 56 bits-le decía, por si acaso mientras ella preparaba el dinero yo revisaba mi operación, no puedo creer lo rápida que fui, incluso la señora me felicito, pronto entendí que debo ser agradecida, quizás twilight solo me confundió, pero a ella le debo algo… darme cuenta que la matemática que debo usar es mucho más simple que la de ella, mi hoja solo mostraba sumas, y aun recuerdo que antes de irme me mostro una operación del porte de un establo, raíces, potencias, derivadas, logaritmos, aun me pregunto para que henos las utilizan, pero bueno… será mejor que pase un rato para agradecerle, agradecerle de abrirme los ojos ante una matemática tan simple

_**FIN**_

_**Un pequeño one-shot para desahogare un rato, estoy en la universidad y en serio, tengo un profesor muy buena onda, me cae bien y se nota que sabe, pero explica como el #$#$""$%, lo estimo mucho, pero en vez de simplificra la operación lo agranda en términos astronómicos, para que se den una idea bastante básica, ecuación de primer grado y se pasa la media hora explicándote el porqué del cambio de signo cuando se pasa un término al otro lado, sé que eso no lo pasan en la U, pero era para hacer una analogía, aun espero aprobar… :)**_

_**No le teman a las matemáticas… son sus amigas XD**_


End file.
